Today, image rendering applications may show a 3D volumetric object as enclosed when viewed externally with respect to the object. If it is desired to, for example, view interior surfaces of a 3D volumetric object, a user may “zoom in” toward the object until the exterior walls blocking the view of the interior surfaces are passed. However, this does not provide an overall view of the interior of the object because of having to have “zoomed in”. For example, if the imaged 3D volumetric object is a human skull, it may be desirable to view an interior surface of the skull from a standard viewpoint on the other side of the skull which is external to the skull, without having to “zoom in” across the opposite wall of the skull which would result in limiting the overall view.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems and methods with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.